


Only for You

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, spoil gladio till I die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: It’s always a lovely surprise when your three boyfriends spoil you rotten, even more so when they go to great lengths to remind you how special you are to them.





	Only for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a commission that I HAD planned to post on Gladio's birthday but forgot cause college is evil.
> 
> Also sorry for never updating in like 2 years. 'o7

“So, what’s the plan? We gonna jump him or what?”

Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle at the idea. He wasn’t too surprise to find that Prompto was excited enough for the both of them to see Gladio - Whenever his wonderful father would hurry up and let him leave the training session that was. “Jump _Gladio_ of all people? Not today, ‘sides pretty sure Clarus has us covered on that.” Noctis said. Prompto was eager, practically ready to fling himself into Gladio’s arm the second he’d see him. “Alright so we don’t jump him then! We just keep him occupied till Iggy texts us, yeah?” Maybe Prompto shouldn’t had snuck in that coffee before arriving to the citadel (one that Noctis was certain was 100% coffee and 200% sugar) but it was far too late now.

Noctis just nodded silently, stepping to the door and quietly sneaking it open not that it would matter, after all the sound of swords clashing were far louder than a door being creaked open.

He snuck a peek inside, finding both Gladiolus and Clarus sparring as usual and much happier than usual. Whatever had happened earlier had both Amicitia men cheerful so that was a good sign. It was always delightful to see Gladio so happy, Noctis was certain he’d fall in love every time he was able to see that smile or whenever he laughed... Before he had noticed, a rather loud and obnoxious buzzer had gone off somewhere in the training room and he was pulled away from his peeping spot by none other than Prompto.

 

“Noct, you got the flowers, yeah?” Prompto asked, in hopes that he wouldn’t be the only one with a gift for their dear comrade and boyfriend.

“What’s this about flowers?” Clarus was the first to interrupt the two of them. To the boys’ surprise he looked like he barely broke a sweat during his sparring session. “Surely, they aren’t for me, highness.” He shook his head and chuckled, “Gladiolus will be out shortly. Now if you excuse me, I’m sure Regis needs my assistance.”

With that said, Clarus turned his back to the two, walking down the corridor before stopping before a set of large ivory doors. “Ah! Before I forget, I do ask that you and your _partners_ go easy on him today. I’m sure your shield wouldn’t enjoy breaking on his birthday.” Noctis hadn’t noticed the flush that crept up to his cheeks till it was Prompto who alerted him of it with the sound of camera shutter closing as well as a slightly blinding flash (and a comparison to a tomato). Of course, Clarus knew, Prompto had been the one to let it slip months ago about their relationship and its complexity to which the four of them had been surprised by his absolute support.

“What was that about?”

Of course, Gladio would finally come out, just in time to see the slight flush on the prince’s cheek. He shot a quizzical glance towards Prompto who wasted no time at all practically flinging himself at the big guy. “Old guy just told us to take care of ya today! Something about you getting a little worn out or something.” Prompto spoke, silencing any protest or playful jabs with a plethora of kisses. Gladio just gave the blond an easy grin, lifting him up with ease to hug him ever so dearly – earning himself an unsurprising number of quick kisses on the cheek. He was certain he heard counting as well, probably counting to his age. It was a pleasant surprised to be peppered in kisses for once instead of tackled on the spot, a playful habit the three had that often ended with a sudden fourth member and a mass of tangled limbs and laughter. That was till he noticed a missing member of their party.

“Iggy’s working a bit late – something about a meeting, he’ll meet us in a bit but he said we should start ASAP.” Noctis finally chimed in just in time to find the larger of the three wrap his arm around his shoulder and nod. It wasn’t entirely a lie, of course Ignis had to work a bit late. After all he oversaw most of the surprises they had for today and knowing Gladio, he wouldn’t be too bothered by it. Royal matters did come first… Especially when it involved the royal family spoiling a loved one.

“So, _highness_ ,” Prompto spoke, wriggling himself away finally with a laugh and an all too dramatic bow. “Anything planned for your special day?”

Gladio chuckled, shaking his head. His birthday was just another day after all, there was no reason for anyone to treat it as some extravagant event but any protest he offered had fallen on deaf and stubborn ears. Was it a bit surprising and arguably embarrassing? Maybe. Did he hate it? Absolutely not. It was literally impossible to despise the love that your boyfriends’ put into everything, especially when one of them was practically smothering him with a plethora of birthday kisses and the other had opted to take a quick photo despite his own camera expertise or lack of it. He wouldn’t post it if Gladio didn’t want him too but Prompto sure would. Hell, he’d even frame it and maybe put in his wallet (and of course everyone else's’ wallet too)!

Gladio cast a glance over to Noctis, who had been stopped by what he assumed was a receptionist or secretary of sorts though Gladio could hardly make out what was being said over the sounds of affectionate smooch after smooch and talk about special - if not vague - birthday plans. He just watched the woman nod and quickly shuffle away, a woman on a mission he’d suppose.

Prompto had finally let go after a good 5 minutes of frantic, happy kisses. he had always been affectionate, the others had joked that he was akin to a puppy and Gladio certainly wasn’t bothered by it. There was never any harm in showing affection to your loved ones, he thought to himself.

Noctis on the other hand was affectionate in his own way. He rarely tackled Gladio the way Prompto did but was just as much affectionate as the blond. He waited, smiling lazily once Prompto had finished his sweet assault and sauntered up to Gladio. Boots aside, Noctis was still painfully short compared to him but he didn’t care. He stood on his toes, straining to kiss him. It’d be sweet a gesture… If he wasn’t impatient or frustrated at the constant tip toeing to get a kiss. “Get down here, you big dork...” the younger man muttered, mimicking the tone he heard Regis used whenever he was making some royal decree or order.

“But you look so cute when you’re like this.” Gladio grins, bowing his head just enough to comply. He doesn’t notice the slight pout, instead focuses on the tender, gentle, slow kiss of the younger man.

On any other day, this may have been a bit needier, a bit more hectic even but today was not that day. Today Noct would be tender, gentle as he snaked his arms around the taller man’s neck. After all, he wanted to show how much he appreciated Gladio and he certainly would make good on that one way or the other. Gladio’s certain the smaller has muttered or mouthed a silent ‘love you’ against his lips and he knows for a fact he’s smiling, they both are. He mirrors the statement, chuckling quietly once they break for air and runs a hand against the other’s cheek.

 

There’s another flash, the sound of a shutter opening and closing and Prompto is grinning. It was certainly a blessing (and jokingly a curse) to be dating a photographer. Regardless he’s never not grinning and Gladio notices a woman beside the blond, the same woman that Noctis had spoken to not even minutes ago. She seemed happy as well, as if the three just radiated love and positivity and his attention was drawn from her to the bouquet of flowers that she had likely ran off to get.

Well that answers the question of the flowers and it was obvious as ever they were for Gladio. They gone to great lengths to spoil him, going as far as to try and grow his namesake; Gladiolus along with Asphodels and a variety of other perennials that he was certain that neither knew the name of too well or how to pronounce save for Ignis most likely.

“Took us a long time too. Noct’s got a _terrible_ green thumb!” Prompto jeers, earning him a glare and a pout.

“Would have been easier if someone wasn’t snapchatting me being bad at gardening instead of helping.” Noctis replies, finally separating himself from Gladio to gratefully accept the flowers from the woman with a kind smile and nod of the head.

Prompto’s quick to snap another photo then another and at this point he’s taking multiple shots as Noctis gives Gladio the flowers. It’s no surprise he accepts them, happy as ever and eagerly pulls the two into a tight embrace and pressing kisses against the top of their head.

That’s the happiest it’s ever been in the Citadel for a long while and it’s probably the happiest anyone has seen Gladio - even Clarus, who had been eavesdropping from the same set of ivory doors he had left through.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to the apartment, their shared resident now but still leased under Noctis’ name had been enjoyable. They had more than willingly let Gladio drive, joking along the way of all the fire hydrants or guard rails Prompto and Noctis would have driven behind.

Of course, the walk up was a trial, Gladio had insisted on carrying the bags up to his apartment as well and well… there was that moment of reconsidering their plan of spoiling him and having him relax and help.

Three trips from the car and they had finally shuttled all the bags inside where Ignis was waiting, an easy smile on his face while he set about separating bags of groceries from gift bags. He had stopped quickly, pulling Gladio into a quick hug and planting a quick kiss against his scruff before carefully ushering him to sit on the couch which he did with little argument. He wouldn’t help if they didn’t want them to and even if he wanted to.

 

“What happened to working late?” asks Gladio, raising a brow. He’s not so much complaining but it was rare for Ignis to leave any serious business behind.

“I am working late, dear heart.” Ignis gestures to himself, to the flour that stained his apron before pointing to the oven. His idea of working late clearly varied from Gladio’s but he wasn’t entirely wrong, baking a cake at the very last moment was late work in his book. Even if he wasn’t too big on sweets, it was still a kind gesture.

“I see that they managed to pick up the gifts...” Ignis pauses, glancing at the bouquet of flowers before he carefully grabbed them, placing them within a vase he had set aside far earlier. “Lovely to see they're all here as well.”

 

“Open mine first!” Prompto was eager, looking into one of the many gift bags that he had set down earlier before finally retrieving several boxes. “Iris told me you’d _love_ this!” Excited as ever, Prompto had watched Gladio begin opening the boxes one by one, snapping a plethora of photos.

Photo frames some of which were dated and some of which had charming phrases and quotes about love written and carved into them, a set of intricately detailed rings which he rightfully assumed would be best for combat just based from the melding and shapes carved into them. There had even been a new mug made for him, decorated with a photo of the four of them from… Wait was that the photo from their first date together? Gladio had chuckled holding the mug up for the four to see and unsurprisingly Noctis had been the first to get embarrassed, not from the memory itself but from the fact that it was the most unflattering photo of him and how he had dressed or overdressed for a movie date. Oh well, too late now. That image was etched in stone or in this case printed on porcelain.

“Gotta say, someone doesn’t know what casual means.” He joked, earning him that classic Noctis scowl that he had come so used to seeing. “Thanks, babe. Love it.” He nodded, pulling Prompto in for a tight hug and planting a kiss against his freckled cheeks. He even kept the pose while Prompto quickly snapped a photo on his phone and set it to his wallpaper, mentioning something about sending it to him later.

 

“Alright, me next.” Noctis hadn’t even waited before he set down 3 poorly wrapped boxes.

“Is the next gift gonna be a gift wrapping course?” Gladio looked up at Noctis then back to the gifts, a playful grin on his face which led to an eyeroll from the prince himself.

To his surprise, the boxes had contained books; 3 varying series all signed by their respective authors with birthday wishes written inside the covers of them. These books were often sold out and one of which wasn’t due out for publish for at least a week which brought into question how.

“Think of it as a gift from me and my dad I guess, I asked him to pull some strings.” Noctis blurted out once he caught sight of Gladio’s happy if not befuddled expression. Funny how requests like this didn’t work so well for him despite his credentials but that’s not too surprising. Most people do tend to bend over backwards at the request of the royal family, not that they’d ask for that anyway.

“I asked if they’d wanna come but ya know, writer stuff but they don’t mind you stopping by to pick their brain I think.” Noctis gestured, pointing at the small phone numbers and addresses written beneath the birthday notes. “They’re happy to see fans and all I think the lady at the publisher's’ office said.”

Gladio nodded, pulling Noctis in and planting a kiss against his cheek. “It’s not an embarrassing picture but I love it too-” He stopped, only to find himself having his cheek pinched by the younger man. “-Ah, joking! It’s great though, I’ll start it tonight.”

 

He rubbed his now red cheek, laughing while Ignis tended to the cake that was in the oven and took it out once the timer rung. This was clearly part of his gift, he’s made sure not to drown it in too much chocolate as well which was pleasant. “Prompto. Noctis. Do get that box from the closet for me.” Ignis asked, watching as the two set left with wide eyes as they heard the request. There was no point arguing with Ignis on this, they’d simply have to tough it out.

Gladio watched with studious eyes while Ignis had frosted the cake to his liking once it had cooled down before decorating it with candles, one for every year old he was as well as engraving what he assumed was a birthday message in white frosting. He hadn’t asked for a cake, a fancy meal, all these gifts but once they had decided on something it was hard to sway them but it certainly warmed his heart.

Noctis and Prompto finally returned, both straining themselves as they walked back into the main living area with a large, flat rectangular box, much taller than either of the two. After some awkward moving and dancing, around they finally found a safe place to set it down against the coffee table. Hopefully it wouldn’t cave under the pressure of the gift and if it did well then, they could always buy another table. 

The box itself wasn’t wrapped but covered with black velvet and a large red ribbon along the top left corner. Ignis had kept it simple and elegant, or as simple as it could get. It seemed Prompto and Noctis weren’t alone in how ‘extra’ they were when it came to gifts. Gladio opened it, carefully removing the ribbon and lid. Inside was a large shield, roughly up to what he assumed was the same height as up to his shoulder. The front was smooth, obsidian edges with what looked like small motifs of the Six themselves and gilded flowers. The center of the shield itself was elegant, a large eagle had been carved into it matching the tattoos that he had worn so proudly, clear as ever and sturdier than he had thought. He lifted it carefully from the box with ease; The inside had similar motifs along the inside as well as a gilded handle and above it was two crests, one he immediately recognized as the crest of the Crownsguard and the other of the Lucis line.

He was familiar with shields, how to use them and wield them as more than just a defensive option. Ugh… He wanted to use it now, to test it so badly in the training hall of the Citadel.

“We thought you might like it, something to keep you safe in times to come perhaps.” Ignis said, finally finishing the last few touches for the cake. “And even if you should never have to use it, it certainly is a lovely conversation piece.”

To say Gladio was stunned was an understatement, he was at a loss for words. The gifts themselves had been far too much, each held sentiment from the three. They’d hold memories he’d share and make with the three, gifts with heart and concern for his wellbeing.

“I don’t know what to say-”

“It’s fine, big guy.” Noctis interrupted, arms crossed lazily in front of his chest. “It’s _your_ day and we just thought we should let you know how much we appreciate you. You definitely deserve it after all-”

“For staying with Noct even after what he did with Iris when he was like a baby and for hanging out with me.” Prompto beamed, ever so cheerfully.

“I was 12! I just wanted to show her how I snuck out the palace-” Of course, Noctis spluttered protest only to be cut off again.

“And for assisting me with him,” Ignis spoke, carefully taking the shield from Gladio and setting it back down in the box before fetching the cake and setting it down on the small space left on the coffee table. “As well as for helping me personally, I appreciate it.. I don’t think I’d be here now were it not for you.”

“Assisting with _who_ now?” Noctis asked, confused as to if he should be offended or not. It was never genuine though, he knew this but still that didn’t mean he’d miss the chance of playing the role of the brat prince if it made them all laugh.

“Listen Gladio, I dunno what these two are trying to imply but,” Noctis pauses, lips pursed in a fine line as he searches for the right words. “Well. We probably wouldn’t be a lot of things without you here. We love you for that - and I’m not just saying that cause it’s your birthday, we really do love you.”

There’s a brief silence once the message sinks through, not that it was hard to understand or unclear to begin with. Gladio nods, laughing happily and looked at the three of them with open arms. They waste no time, practically swarming him with love and affection in tight hugs and gentle kisses and praise.

“It’s been a long two years I’m sure but Noctis is right; we do love you and we plan to keep that going.” Ignis hum, pressing his lips lightly against Gladio’s scruff. Prompto preoccupied himself with cuddling against him while Noctis had begun mumbling something sweet between kisses.

Gladio loved them and they loved him back, doubly so. They did their best and would continue to do so to keep each other happy and safe. They’d have each other despite whatever thing may come, whether it’d be a small spat or playful jokes. At the end of the day they’d always love him, his cheerful self and directness.

“Alright, that cake is calling me now!” Prompto was the first to break the silence and finally pull away long enough to look over at the cake. It’s no surprise that Ignis swatted his hand away whenever he tried to stick his finger in the frosting.

 

“Oh wait!” Noctis raised a finger, quickly searching his many pockets with his other hand before pulling out a pair of car keys and finally handing them to Gladio. “Heard you know a good spot to go stargazing so I thought we can all go tonight plus camping maybe. Everything’s already packed anyway, just gotta bring it to the car.”

Gladio looked around and was certain that there’s a big dumb grin on his face, “Well, I know this one spot that I know my _boyfriends’_ would love.” Gladio lets out a content sigh, watching the three who all seemed just as happy and content to have found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> _Feel free to follow/bug me on[Twitter](https://twitter.com/izuniias) or on [Tumblr](http://karutella.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
